Talk:Bibi Love
Screenshots Damn, if those scans were any clearer we could've gotten the names off the screenshots. Ah well. --Ciwey 04:05, July 7, 2010 (UTC) *They're in Japanese, aren't they? =/ Oh well, we'll find out eventually.--Mistertrouble189 04:07, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, but the smaller screens are taken during the fight and if I'm not mistaken you can see the chef's "Chef _______" and the stripper/dominatrix has a short name (and possibly a hostage). Like you said, we'll get them eventually, but it wouldn't hurt to know, y'know? :P --Ciwey 04:11, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :*Absolutely =D --Mistertrouble189 04:16, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::*Since I'm kinda obsessive-compulsive I did some amateur translating... the chef's first name should be Thomas, with a last name that translates phonetically roughly to asotopunu, and the dominatrix's name should be something like Bebe．Love - since Japanese names typically put the last name before the first, that would make her first name Love, or phonetically something similar sounding to Ai. The sheriff was the most troublesome, 'cause neither his first nor last name returned as anything remotely name-worthy. It was something like tsuumoa redeisogu, which I have no idea what that means. --Ciwey 05:35, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::*Oops, turns out there's a bit of a translation error. The chef's name should be either Antoine Thomas or Thomas Antoine - no idea which one it is. --Ciwey 05:42, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::*Haha, nice work man! I'd bet on the chef's name being Antione Thomas, sounds more right. Never heard of Antione being a last name. As for the dominatrix, I wasn't sure what you translated. Are you saying her name could be Bebe Love (or vice versa)? And was the cop actually a sheriff? --Mistertrouble189 05:48, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Could be. Judging from the length and shape of the names on their health bars, I'd say they're most likely Chef Antoine and Bebe. Oh, and I still have no idea about the cop - I only referred to him as a sheriff because of the cowboy hat, heh. --Ciwey 05:53, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Seriously? I think I'll enjoy killing her when I'm Chuck. The Yoshiman 97 04:56, July 10, 2010 (UTC) *Darn tootin'. --Mistertrouble189 04:58, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :* SPOILERS - looks like you won't get to. Apparently Chuck has to do her bidding to prevent her from detonating the bomb right away, so no small chainsaw pwning her. :( --Ciwey 13:10, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Damn Skippy, if they have a silly ass boss like this their bound to have Candy Fitsjerald!!! -- unsigned by Karensarahrocks Survivors/Hostages Does anyone know if Allison is her only hostage? I thought I heard something about her having a whole group of people. Sumtaedium 00:57, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Allison is her only KNOWN hostage right now. I've no doubt that theres more. Dengarde 01:28, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I saw Bibi can be rescued as a survivor. Is that True? DynasticAnthony 23:03, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :We're not entirely sure yet. I'm still checking that out. Dengarde 23:29, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :I will totally check that out as soon as I can when I play it next friday. 01:03, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Bibi has 3 survivors, Allison, Juan and other guy. She is a saveable psycopath. I watched this on the leaked game video. Nickjaro 01:21, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Where can I see this leaked footage? DynasticAnthony 16:38, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Nickjaro can you link the video i would really like to see :) - joe Here guys, it is being transmitted live, better take a look before someone shut down the transmission. http://gaming.justin.tv/tyndis_#/w/401179008 Nickjaro 17:38, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Where exactly is the part with Bibi? I've skimmed through it all and unless someone got the message, encountered and recruited her in 2 mins then i don't think it's the right video. Lolzernator 17:21, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Similiar to Paul Carson? Bibi Love is sorta like Paul Carson. Both use Explosive Weapons. And both end up coming to there sense's and go from Psychopath to Survivor. I am going to add this to trivia. Lasmoore 05:10, September 20, 2010 (UTC) 45? She looks older. And I mean MILF older. like, DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN CrackLawliet 02:20, September 27, 2010 (UTC) A little help? I'm doing the One Hit Wonder mission right now, and everything's just fine up until the point where Chuck has to rig the stage lighting. For some reason, whenever I press the appropriate keys, the bar says I've failed them. I'm not sure if this is a problem with my lag-prone, somewhat unresponsive laptop, or if I'm doing it wrong. Am I supposed to press them at the point it reaches the green circle? Before? After? --Ciwey 09:14, September 30, 2010 (UTC) *Gotta press them right as they get in the circle =/ --Mistertrouble189 09:46, September 30, 2010 (UTC) **Weirdly enough, it worked perfectly the second time! I think the first time I attempted it, I was pressing the keys a bit too hard so it counted for the other keys appearing on the bar at the same time. Granted, I ended up defecting Bibi while trying to save her from the zombies and had to reload... Gonna tackle on Sgt. Boykin now after exceeding the time limit in the next case... that's gonna be tremendously fun. Anyhow, thanks for the help. :) --Ciwey 22:18, October 1, 2010 (UTC) **I need a little help also. What Day do you do the mission? Day 1 or Day 2? Lasmoore, October 1, 2010 (UTC)